Arthur's Battle Royale
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The kids are forced to fight to the death. Only 1 gets to live. Who'll it be? -complete-
1. Trapped

**So, I was considering just making a Lost Episode Creepypasta. Yet it appears a few other people beat me to Arthur.**

 **Plus I had a lack of ideas for it. Just felt like it would be just a senseless "gore-fest"**

 **Then I decided, "Gore needs a purpose,"**

 **Besides, I really like movies like these. Saw "Belko Experiment" the other day. Plus I used to own the "Battle Royale" graphic manga series. Didn't care much for "Hunger Games" though. Life isn't much fun without guns. Am I right?**

 **Anyway I'm going to see how this idea plays out. Let me apologize in advance for killing a ton of your childhoods XD**

 **Finally, I'm open for suggestions on whatever you'd like to see in this**

 **Okay Let's have some fun**

* * *

The increasing sounds of screaming and confusion soon awoke Arthur

Only for the aardvark realizing quickly something was seriously messed up

Like the others around him, he was sitting at a desk. A desk that was stuck to the floor. Also on said desks, his hand's were encased in some form of handcuffs. Which were stuck to the table as well.

He looked around at where he was and with who. It was a classroom, yet it didn't look like Mr. Ratburns at all. Hell it probably wasn't the same school

"Where are we!?" Francine cried

"How'd we get here?" George said

"The aliens have abducted us!" Buster said freaking out

Yes most of Mr. Nigel Ratburn's class was here, along with a few other students from Lakewood Elementary (cause honestly we'd be looking at just 11 kids to compete otherwise). The only thing they all had in common, besides being stuck to desks, was they were wearing metal collars around their necks

Suddenly a blaring sound was heard and a voice over an intercom began to speak

"Greetings children," a mysterious male voice said

"Who is this?!" Muffy barked "I'll have you know my daddy is..."

"BOOM!" a sudden explosion filled the room as fellow classmate, Jenna's head was abruptly brown clean off her body. The grey cats blood and brains splattering those around the now dead little girl

Everyone began screaming in utter terror

"SILENCE!" the voice cried out again "First, as you all can see. None of you are in a state to be making demands at us. Also, don't expect any form of help to be coming. None of you family or friends have the slightest idea where you are right now. Not that it really matters, only one of you will leave this place alive,"

A hard silence filled the room, as the fear filled all those in the classroom

"Today you'll all be competing in our little... _contest"_

The children began to mumble amongst one another

"The game is very simple. You live, or you die. Also, as has just been demonstrated thanks to Ms. Muffy Crosswire's blabbering. Those collars around your necks are rigged with explosives. If you attempt to remove or tamper with the devise...Well, do I really need to explain it? Escape isn't an option either, we're currently on an uninhabited island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. I'm honestly impressed we had no trouble in transporting any of you, gosh the drug was super effective. Anyway back to the rules. In 30 second intervals we'll be freeing you from your desks. Walk out into the hallway and grab one of the many duffel bags provided. Only grab one, we won't hesitate to detonate any cheaters. Then leave the building. Within the bags will be food, a map, water, and a weapon with which you'll... _Compete with._ Also, we hate to be bored. Thus if all of you decide to ban together, and 24 hours go by without any kills. BOOM! All dead, no winner. Finally, I'm sure you're wondering who we are, and why we're doing this to innocent children? To answer that question I'll simply say this. I am God, my followers are my angels of death. I require nothing you simple mortals have. You only exist to follow my will or be lost forever in darkness. So will you accept my will? Or will you throw your lives away and become nothing but worm shit?"

The class remained quiet

"Let the game begin," the godly voice proclaimed "First combatant: Binky Barnes"

As soon as his name was said, the bulking, held back, 3rd graders handcuff opened. For being a "Tough Customer" and partial time bully. The biggest kid in the room couldn't help but cry as he left the room

Muffy was also crying, since technically her and her big mouth had just killed Jenna

The Battle Royal, had just started!

* * *

 **Who'll live? Who'll die? Who'll get a good weapon?**

 **All will be answered l8ter XD**


	2. Game On!

**So I'm going by one of the wiki's for the names on lesser known characters. Need expendable people to kill after all for a story like this**

* * *

"And second to last. Arthur Read," the voice said

Only Arthur and Buster were left

"I'll wait for you outside," Arthur said to his best friend

Arthur was freed from his cuffs and walked out of the classroom

The last two duffel bags lay on the floor in the hallway, arrows on the floor and walls directed the young aardvark where to go

"This so so messed up," he thought "What kind of sick maniac kidnap's little kids and forces them to fight to the death? No villain in Bionic Bunny was ever that cruel. What am I saying? Wake up Arthur, this is the real world. Not some cartoon. No superheros are coming to save us, you have to..."

Arthur passed a door with a window on it, faintly seeing his reflection. And the explosive collar around his neck

"No! I won't stoop to their level! We can beat this! I'm sure Brain's already thinking up a way to get these collars off safely. And even if whoever this guy and his buddies are decide come to get us, we've got Binky and Sue Ellen on our side. Plus the other Tough Customers muscle to boot."

Arthur was now at the entrance to the school, he pushed open the door leading outside

"Yeah together we can..."

Just like that Arthur's hope for teamwork and banning together was thrown away

Outside, was nobody.

"Hello?" Arthur called out

Just then he saw someone who looked to be laying on the ground

"Huh?" he said curious

Yet as he went to investigate

"Whoosh!"

Something zipped by Arthur's face, cutting him slightly

He looked over to see it was an arrow

"What the?" he began

"Dang it! Hold still!" a familiar voice cried

Arthur looked over to see Binky, standing a top the entrance way of the school. Holding a composite bow

"Binky?!" Arthur said surprised. He could see his big friend sobbing

"I-I just wanted to watch go home," Binky said sadly "World of Wrestling is on tonight, I was going to watch it with my adopted baby sister,"

Arthur put his duffel bag in front of himself like a would be shield

"Binky come down from there, we can..."

DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Binky cried "You'll come for me first! You all will! I'm the biggest threat! I'm huge! Strong! You'll all come after me! Just like he did!"

Arthur looked over at the mystery figure, only to reveal it was Rattles. An arrow through his head had killed Binky's former Tough Customer friend. Fresh blood oozed from the wound

A look of pure terror came onto Arthur's face

"Y-you...You killed him!?"

Tears fell from Binky's eyes

Yet just then, Buster walked out of the school

"Arthur?" Buster said

"Idiot Rabbit! Get with the Program!"

Thinking quickly Arthur grabbed the arrow Binky had shot at him. Then, using all his might. He flung back at his attacker

The arrow's aim was true and it struck Binky in the shoulder

"Ow!" Binky cried in pain

Yet the sudden blow and injury caused the behemoth of a boy to stumble and fall to the ground

Buster was barely able to get out of the way as Binky landed with a thud

The big boy moaning in pain

"We have to get out of here!" Arthur cried as he grabbed Rattles bag

"Oh ya, right," Buster said following his friend

With that they were off

Binky was knocked out

* * *

 **Battle Royale Combatants**

 **1) Binky Bars: Weapon: Composite Bow**

 **2) Fern Walters. Weapon: Metallic Baseball Bat**

 **3) Alan "The Brain" Powers. Weapon: Fork**

 **4) Ladonna Compson. Weapon:** **Revolver**

 **5) "Slink." Weapon: Butcher Knife**

 **6) Carl Gould. Weapon: Pistol**

 **7) Molly MacDonald. Weapon: Shotgun**

 **8) George Lundgren. Weapon:** **N** **unchucks**

 **9) Sue Ellen Armstrong. Weapon: K** **unai Knives**

 **10) Jenna Morgan: Dead**

 **11) Maria Pappas. Weapon: Cattle Prod**

 **12) Fletcher. Weapon: Sledge Hammer**

 **13) Alex. Weapon: Paper Fan**

 **14) Prunella Deegan. Weapon: Uzi Sub-machine Gun**

 **15) Francine Frensky. Weapon: Katana**

 **16) Marina Datillo. Weapon: Knowledge (Book)**

 **17) Muffy Crosswire. Weaopn: Grenades**

 **18)** **Angie Vanderloo: Brass** **Knuckles**

 **19) Ansel** **Vanderloo: Hidden Blade Shoe**

 **20) Rattles: Dead**

 **21) Arthur Read. Weapon: Machete**

 **22) Buster Baxter. Weapon: Boomerang**

 **Geez, Marc Brown really loves female characters.**

 **Wish I could've stretched it to 25 at least**

 **Eh, this is what I got to work with**

 **Let's see where my imagination goes with it**

 **Feel free to drop any ideas you'd want to see**

 **l8ter**


	3. Mayhem and Magic

Binky groaned as he regained conciseness shortly after his brief encounter with Arthur and Buster

"Oh, ouch!" he groaned, the arrow Arthur threw at him still in his left shoulder

"No biggie," he said grabbing it with his left hand "Like peeling off a bandage,"

Binky yanked the arrow out

"YEOUCH!" he cried in pain. To make matters worse he began bleeding worse

Thinking quickly he tore his shirt off and applied pressure to the wound.

"This is what they do in all those crime movies," Binky thought

Yet to make matters worse, such an injury really messed up his left arm. It hurt to move it even slightly

"Stupid Arthur. Stupid Buster," he said "I'll get them for this, yet I can't shoot anymore,"

Binky then noticed his successful kill, Rattles

"Wonder if those jerks jacked his stuff after taking me down?"

Binky walked over to the corpse

* * *

Meanwhile

Arthur and Buster were now panting

"Do you...think...we're safe now?" Buster asked

"I...Don't know..." Arthur said as he took some time to observe their surrounds

After their incident at the school they blindly made a mad dash out of there. Hopped up on pure fear and adrenaline

They were now in some woods a ways off

"I need a drink after all that," Buster said opening his bag and pulling out a water bottle. Which he proceeded to suck down. Or at least until Arthur pulled it out of his hand

"What are doing?" he whisper yelled

"What am I doing? What are you..?" Arthur covered Busters mouth

"Buster listen, we almost got killed back there. Binky nearly shot me. Hell he shot someone else dead. We don't know if anyone one else is playing, or where they could be. We need to be on our guard. Got it!?"

Buster nodded, and Arthur took his his hand off the rabbits mouth

Arthur began to check the area out

Buster began to sob and suck his thumb

"Buster?" Arthur said

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Buster said

"Not if we work together," Arthur said

"Work together? I'm think that ship has sailed Arthur," Buster said "Come to think about it, why'd you save anyway?"

"You're my best friend," Arthur said "We've always had each others backs,"

"Or, was it just show you could get you hands on my..." Buster opened his bag

"Weap..! Huh?"

Buster was holding a boomerang in his hand now

Arthur fared not much better, he had a machete

"Well, at least we have something to make a campfire," Buster said

"What about the third bag?" Arthur said "Maybe Rattles had something useful,"

The boys opened the thrid bag, only to reveal no weapon. Just food, water, and another the map

"Geez, that guy got ripped off bad," Buster said

* * *

Back at the school

"Sweet," Binky said "So he was packing after all. Good thing I shot him in the head,"

Rattles weapon, was a bullet proof vest

* * *

Somewhere else on the island

"I can't believe that happened," Muffy said reliving what her big mouth had done to Jenna

"It wasn't your fault," her conscience said "The maniac that set up this game, he killed her not you,"

"But, but I..."

"You're a Crosswire!" her conscience cried "Crosswires can fix any problem,"

"Yeah," Muffy said "I'm sure Daddy and Bailey have already called the police, maybe even the army. Surely they'll find us on one of heir satellite images or something. Though till then, I better find a place to hide.

Muffy was currently in some form of small neighborhood

The place was totally abandoned, much like the whole island surely was.

"Well, it isn't a five star resort, yet given the circumstances,"

The rich little girl looked around the houses for an opening "Please tell me I won't have to bust a window," she thought "I could rip my dress entering the house or...Wait!"

Muffy then realized all this thinking of guilt and hiding. She forgot the most important thing. "Francine!"

The little Crosswire ran off in search of her best friend "She'll be okay, she has to be! Yeah, she's so athletic and good at sports. Nobody would mess with her,"

* * *

Somewhere else

"This is nuts. This is nuts," Francine said " Katana in hand

The sport loving girl had managed to make her way to the edge of the island

Nothing out there but the vast expanse of ocean

"Maybe I can build a raft with this thing," she thought looking at her samurai sword "Yeah, I'm a great rower. I helped win camp Metocroak the canoe race last summer after all. I'm sure I can,"

Just then she heard something it sounded like a persons voice

"Huh?" She said holding out her sword "Who's there?"

No answer

Though whoever was talking, they seemed to be chanting something strange

Francine decided to investigate. Almost everyone knew her after all, she was friends with nearly everyone on the island. Plus it would be smart to just ignore potential danger

A short walk later she was near a pile of bushes, and in the clearing was Prunella. The poodle sat in a lotus yoga pose, in just her bra and panties. Plus she had used the drawn some strange symbol in the dirt

"What the?" Francine said

"By The Brick of Wonders! By the Knights of the Booya Base! I, the great wizard Prunella ask for your guidance oh great one! Appear before from your dimension!"

Francine was near speechless. "All the stress of this game must've warped her mind,"

"Grant me the power to conquer all matter of foes I encounter on my journey!" Prunella chanted

Suddenly, in the poodles own hallucinated imagination. Her hero Henry Screever appeared before her

"Prunella," the fictional book character said to her "Why have you summoned me?"

"I ask for aid in this great duel I find myself in," Prunella said "Grant me the might of the Ancient Lore!"

"Certainly," the wizard hallucination said "By the might of the holy vegetables! May thou become the Daughter of Destiny, and may thy wand banish all dark forces that befall thee,"

"YES!" Prunella cried "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF DESTINY! MY MAGIC KNOWS NO EQUAL!"

"This can't be good," Francine said seeing her friend was a total nut right now "I better..."

"Snap!" Francine stepped on a twig

"Daughter of Destiny! A foe dares enter the hex of protection!," Henry the hallucination said to Prunella

"Blippty! Bappedy! Smiggity! Smore! Wand make that creature no more!" Prunella cried as she fired her weapon. Which unfortunately for Francine, was a machine gun

Francine dashed into some nearby woods as she blabbed her magical gibberish. The trees confused her aim

"Prunella!" Francine begged she took cover behind a tree. Soon enough she ran out of bullets in her magazine

"Prunella It's me! Francine!"

"Fran...Francine?" Prunella said

"Yes Pruenlla remember, I got you that Polly Lockit doll for your birthday. I worked real hard to get it. You keep a picture of my face in yours,"

"Francine?" Prunella said again

"I'm coming out, don't shoot," Francine said as she stepped out from behind the three

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said to the crazed poodle. "See, I'm putting my sword down,"

Tears began forming in Prunella's eyes

"Yes, that's it we're friends." Francine made a gesture with her arms "Nobody has to..."

"BEGONE!" Prunella cried as she pulled out another magazine from her bag and turned Francine into Swiss Cheese

"Thought you could trick me with your brainwashing magic, Lord Modlywart!" Prunella said "I saw you preparing your spell of 1000 plagues! You shall not get my wand!"

"Well done Daughter of Destiny," the imaginary Henry said "But know Modlywart has many ways to prolong his existence. More battles are to come!"

* * *

 **Contestants**

 **19 and counting**

 **More l8ter**


	4. Thinning Out

Binky kept moving

"Oh, ow," he was still in a lot of pain from his injury. "When I find those two...They're..!"

"Bang!"

The booming sound of a gunshot echoed all around the injured boy. Followed by another

"Quit it ya trigger happy psyco!" The voice of Lanonna Compson said

"I just want your stuff!" Molly's voice cried out

"Molly?" Binky said hearing his friends voice

He went off towards the gunshots

* * *

Meanwhile

"That should do it," Alan A.K.A "The Brain" said

He was currently rigging the home he had recently broken into with booby traps. Considering he had no real means of defending himself

"I still find it incredibly absurd they'd allow someone to compete with just a fork." Brain said holding his given weapon "A one in twenty two chance of getting stuck with must surely be the least effective weapon given to..."

Just then Brain heard something outside, it sounded like clicking

"Oof. Ouch." a voice said

"Huh?" Brain said peeking out a window. Only to see a rabbit girl who looked pretty banged up.

"Oh my!" Brain said seeing her cane, which was making the clicking sound. She was blind

He went outside and walked up to her

"Excuse me," he said

"KILL YOU!" the girl said swinging her cane every which way

"No! Wait! It's not like!"

The girl kept swinging, thinking quickly Brain caught the cane in his hands

"I'm not going to hurt you," Brain said "I'm not playing,"

"I don't have anything valuable," the girl said "They didn't even give me a weapon, just some book. _A lot of help that does me,"_

"A book?" Brain said curious "May I see it?"

Brain let her cane go

"By the way, I'm Brain" he said

"Marina," the rabbit said getting the book out

Brain looked it over

"Huh!" he gasped "Marina, I think this may very well be the best weapon in this messed up game,"

"What's it say?" Marina asked

"Come with me, I've secured the home right here. We'll be safer," Brain said

* * *

Arthur and Buster had found a gas station while they walked offa bit more in the woods

"Not exactly _Home Sweet Home._ Still, beats being out in the open like that," Arthur said

"Plus they still got plenty of snacks," Buster said pigging out

However, they're moment of relief was cut short, as the heard a voice. Which was coming from the restroom

"Buster...You made sure to help check this place out when we found it right?"

"I didn't want to go in there. You know how nasty gas station bathrooms are?" Buster said

Arthur got out his machete, Buster got out his useless boomerang. They crept to toward the door and listened

"We can do it George. Nobody will find us here," one voice said

"We shouldn't be hiding here! another voice said "George, we have to fight!"

"I-I don't know...guys," George said

Arthur and Buster opened the door

Only to see their antler friend talking to some nunchucks. Both had the faces of a giraffe on each of them

"We've been discovered!" George make one side of the wooden weapon say

"Get them!" the other face said

"AH!" George cried swing the weapon at his friends

His friends screaming as well

* * *

In another part of the island

"Where are you Francine?" Muffy thought to herself

She had been running nonstop in search of her friend. Unaware of the tragic fate that had already befallen her

Yet all that panic for her best friend wasn't enough to keep her body moving forever

"Okay..." she said "A quick break, then back to finding Francine,"

She opened her bag and got out some water and food

"Just bread and water?" she said to herself "Well, all things considered I..."

Just then something fell onto Muffy's head

"Ouch!" she said rubbing her head as she looked to see what fell on her. Brass knuckles

"Huh?" Muffy said "How did these..."

Muffy looked up, only to see Angie Vanderloo hanging from a tree branch. She had hung herself

Muffy gasped putting her had over her mouth backing away from the corpse

Until she tripped on something, which was Angie's brother Ansel

His wrists slit with the blade concealed in his shoe

"AH!" Muffy cried running off. To afraid to be tired now

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hiya!" Sue Ellen cried as she delivered a karate kick to Slink

"Oof!" the 4th grader said in pain

"AH!" Fletcher cried attempting to smash her with a sledgehammer

Yet Sue Ellen dodged the attack with ease and gave her second opponent a swift punch in the jaw

"I've stood up to bigger bullies than you jerks!" she said

"Won't do ya much good once these collars go off!" Slink said brandishing his knife "This is the only way to survive!"

"I don't care if you got moves," Fletcher said "If you ain't with us, you're against us!"

Sue Ellen sighed, and pulled out one of her Kunai Knives

"This is your last warning. Leave now or perish,"

"I ain't from some puny 3rd grader!" Fletcher said

"Ya," Slink said "Bring it little girl!"

With that both 4th grader charged at Sue Ellen

"I'm sorry," she said

Fletcher tried again with swinging her hammer

Yet Sue Ellen jumped into the air and tossed her kunai into Fletcher's eye

The orange haired 4th grader hollered in unimaginable pain

Slink tried following up his allies attack by lunging at Sue Ellen. Yet the martial art trained girl easily avoided his knife and grabbed his arm. Followed by a shift judo flip

"Oh!" He hollered in pain now as well. For as Sue Ellen flipped him, the knife he was holding had stabbed him in the leg "You little bitch!"

Slink got up, he was wobbly but still had fight in him

Sue Ellen staying in stance, ready for their neck attack

"DIE!" Fletcher cried filled with rage as she charged at Sue Ellen again

Only to be met with a devastating round house kick to head. Which snapped Fletcher's neck

"Fletcher!" Slink cried then looked at Sue Ellen, who was ready for more

"Forget this!" Slink said realizing he was outclassed. He limped away like a coward

Sue Ellen let him go, he wasn't a threat anymore

Yet whoever then made the sound of rapid gunfire and people screaming off in the distance sure was

* * *

"The Daughter of Destiny has destyoed you followers of Moldywart!" Prunella laughed crazily

Laying on the ground were Alex and Maria Pappas. Both littered with bullets as Francine had been. They had tried to flee from the maniac poodle, they failed.

* * *

 **Contestants**

 **14 and counting**

 **More l8ter**


	5. Knowledge Is Power!

"Raving lunatic!" Ladonna cried reloading her revolver

She was currently hiding behind a stone fence

"I tried asking nicely!" Molly said hiding behind an old pickup truck with her shotgun "But now you've entered a world on pain!"

Molly shot at the southern rabbit girl some more

"Just give up!" Molly barked after she fired her last round

"Molly!?" Binky cried seeing his friend

"Binky!?" she said

Yet this momentary distraction gave Ladonna spring up from behind her fence and fire at Molly's friend. Unleashing five rounds at Binky, who hit the ground with a thud

"Binky!" Molly cried

The 4th grade female Tough Customer charged at Ladonna. The 3rd grade Rabbit fired her last shot, yet unfortunately missed. Molly then used her shotgun as pistol whip. Ladonna's face getting bashed into a bloody pulp as Molly took out all the rage of just losing her friend out upon her. In the end, Ladonna's was down on the ground with a nosebleed, a busted jaw with a few teethe missing, an possibly a cracked skull.

Yet all that wouldn't quell the inferno of anger that burnt brightly in Molly still

The 4th grade rabbit pulled a shell out of her pocket, loaded it in her gun, and aimed it at Ladonna's head

"This is for my friend!" she said as she pulled the trigger

Ladonna's head exploded into a bloody mess. Not only from the shotgun pellets, but also cause a few of them hit her collar. Which caused said collar to explode

"Ugh," Binky groaned

"What the?" Molly said

Binky began to get up

"No way!" Molly said surprised "She shot you,"

"Wow...this thing...really...works," Binky said feeling his bulletproof vest

"Whoa!" That's a bulletproof vest your wearing?" Molly said

"Ya," Binky said "Boy did I get..."

Binky clenched his shoulder in pain then fell back on the ground

"Binky?"Molly said rushing to her friend and turing him over

"I feel...tired," Binky said

Molly then saw the wound on his shoulder. "Dang that brat got a lucky shot on ya after all," she said

"No...that was. From an arrow," Binky said "I pulled it out,"

"You pulled an arrow out f you arm?" Molly said "Binky that's not what your suppose to do for an injury like that! The head of the arrow must still be in your arm. You've got internal bleeding,"

"How...can I be...bleeding from the..?"

"Binky's eyes began to close,"

"No!" Molly said shaking him "Who did this to you? I swear I'll hunt the bastard down,"

Binky weakly said "Ar...thur,"

"Arthur, that four eyed dork you punched one?" Molly said

"I feel...cold," Binky said closing his eyes fully. He was dead

"Binky! No!" Molly cried. Only to soon be filled with rage. She took his vest, and loaded her gun.

"Get ready for a universe of pain four eyes!" Molly said

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gas station

"Deep breaths," Arthur said to George, calming him down

"Geez those things pack a punch," Buster said rubbing his arm

"Sorry guy," George said "It's just I always had Wally around to help me through a tough spot."

"If only Bionic Bunny were here" Buster said "He'd fly in and save us all from this madman that put us in the sick game,"

"That's it," Arthur said

"Huh?" George and Buster said

Arthur grabbed some recite paper from the register and started to write. Then gave some to his friends

 _"That guy with a God complex wants us to fight each other. To be distracted and confused. Yet he and his friends must also be watching us somehow,"_

 _"Like with hidden cameras?"_ George wrote

 _"Ya, and why exactly did he not want us hanging at the school?"_ Arthur asked

"They must be..!" Buster blurted out

Arthur and George covered his mouth

 _"...At the school,"_ Buster wrote

 _"Exactly,"_ Arthur wrote more _"So we just need to go back there, find them, and shut this game down!"_

 _"But what if they have weapons to?"_ George wrote _"Or detonate our collars?"_

 _"Plus, we aren't exactly well armed,"_ Buster wrote

"I wish Brain was here," Arthur said "He'd have a plan for..."

Just then the trio heard someone screaming outside

"What was that?!" George said afraid

"It sounds like someones in trouble," Arthur said

"What if it's a trap?" Buster asked

"What if it's not?" Arthur said walking to the front door of the gas station

Buster stopped him, worried for his best friend

"Daddy! Bailey! Help!" Muffy's voice cried

"Muffy!" the trio of boys said

With that they ran out of the gas staion to aid their friend

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ugh, that lousy girl," Slink said limping from his injury

He had cut off his pant leg and turned it onto a makeshift bandage

The 4th grade boy now found himself in a small neighborhood of shorts

"Look like a nice place to..."

"BANG!" the sound of a gunshot rang out

"Huh!" Slink said jumping a fence and taking cover from whoever was attacking.

"You're injured and not in possession of a firearm! The odds of you defeating me in combat are incredibly slim!" a voice cried out

"Up yours!" Slink said

"This is a Smith and Weston 22 VICTORY. It's constructed on a single-action, enclosed hammer-fired, blow back semi-automatic design. Chambered in .22 LR, the SW22 Victory comes highly featured with innovative design qualities that include a match-grade, interchangeable barrel for superb accuracy on the range or in the field along with a simple one-screw take down design." Slink's opponent said

"Wow...you know a lot about guns kid," Slink said

"That wooden fence won't provide suitable protection against my firearm. Leave now or I'll..."

"WACK!"

The boy holding the gun was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a metallic baseball bat. Instantly killing him

Slink peaked over the fence to investigate. Only to see a pink canine girl sobbing over the corpse of the dead boy

"Carl," Fern said "I'm so sorry, George will never forgive me for this,"

"Nice work with the bat there," Slink said hoping back over the fence

Fern grabbed the gun

"Stay away!" she said pointing it at him

"You save me then want to kill me?!" Slink said dropping his knife

"Don't you get it? Fern cried "Only one survives! One! That's the reality of the situation! Their are no friends in this game!"

She looked down at Carl, blood still oozing from the bludgeoning she gave him

"No friends..."

"And who's to say the psycho that put us in the game just won't kill you after? Assuming you even get that far"

Fern pointed the gun at Slink

"All I know right now is if I don't play, I die. Even if we decide to work together, if that's what you were going for. It'll only be a matter of time before we'll have to turn on each other. And knowing who you hung out with, plus the fact your hurt. I'd say you'd make a bad teammate,"

"The Tough Customers aren't about bullying anymore," Slink said "We help the community now, especially with over priced food chains,"

Fern kept the gun on Slink

Then looked down at Carl again

"Just..."

Before Fern could utter another word, a barrage of gunfire roared off in the distance

"Shit! It's the maniac with the machine gun!" Slink cried "If we don't move now! We'll both be dead meat!"

With that the duo ran and hid in a nearby house

* * *

"PRUNELLA IT'S ME!" Sue Ellen cried from behind a rock

The little girl had foolishly went to investigate who had unleashed that superior firepower earlier, perhaps also save someone from the attacker. Yet that had backfired immensely

"Your barrier spell is nothing to my mastery of the mystic arts!" Prunella yelled as she shot at the rock

Sue Ellen got out one of her knives "She to far gone," she said "I'm sorry Prunella,"

Soon enough the poodles magazine was out of bullets

"Take this!" Sue Ellen cried leaping into the air and throwing a knife at her

"Ah!" Prunella cried as the knife knocked the gun out of her hand

"Thou art a worthy foe," Prunella said "Yet not even the mighty serpent that resided in the Potage of Villany could stand up to this weapon,"

Pruella pulled the katana she got from Francine out of its sheath

* * *

Meanwhile

"So what does it say?" Marina asked

"This book..." Brain said "It give directions to a powerful weapon hidden on the island,"

"Really?" Marina asked "What is it?"

"An armored truck with a gun turret on it," Brain said

"Whoa!" Marina said

"It's hidden in a secret bunker, let me just see my map," Brain said looking over where the powerful vehicle was

"It's not to far from here," he said "Plush the keys were in the book,"

"Let's go," Marina said

* * *

 **Contestants**

 **11 and counting**

 **More l8ter**


	6. Fights and Explosions

"Perish foul fiend!" Prunella cried as she swung her katana at Sue Ellen

The martial arts tomboy doing her best to avoid the crazy and unpredictable poodles attacks

One of Prunella's swings had managed to slice off one of the little cats pigtails

"Hya!" Sue Ellen cried as she saw a brief opening. Giving Prunella a mighty kick to the gut

"Ack!" the poodle gagged, falling to her knees and dropping her sword "Henry Screever! I've been poised by a Mushroom of the Macabre!"

The poodle puked a little

Sue Ellen felt the tears forming in her eyes as she pulled out another kunai knife

"I'm sorry, but you have to be put down," Sue Ellen said raising her knife over Prunella's head

"Daughter of Destiny! Look out!" the halicination of Henry Screever cried to Prunella

The poodle rolled out of the way before Sue Ellen could land the killing blow, grabbing her sword as well. Which she then swung at Sue Ellen's legs

The tomboy feline escaped by her shoelaces before becoming a peg leg pirate. Jumping away from the attack just barley

Prunella was now standing again, ready for another round

Sue Ellen got into a fighting stance "I can't risk getting up close while she has that thing," she thought

She looked over at the machine gun she has disarmed her opponent of earlier

"Thou shalt not have the wand of the Daughter of Destiny!" Prunella cried figuring out what she was up to. She charged at the cat

Sue Ellen ducked Prunella's swing, yet the poodle followed up by with a swift back swing. Smashing the handle of the sword into the feline's jaw

Sue Ellen hit the ground with a thud

"Muwhahaha!" Prunella laughed "Lord Modlywart shall never succeed in his dark plans,"

Sue Ellen began to get up, holding Prunella's gun.

"Long live Modlywart!" Sue Ellen said as she pulled the trigger

"Click" the gun sounded

"Huh?" Sue Ellen said

"Click!" "Click!" Sue Ellen suddenly remembered she knocked the gun out of Prunella's hand after she was done shooting it. It had no bullets now.

"Ha! Thou can't use my wan..." Sue Ellen threw the gun itself at Prunella

The weapon bouncing off Prunella's head

Prunella groaned in pain, her head throbbing from the blow

"HYA!" Sue Ellen said said leaping into the air to finish her off. Knife in hand

Yet just before unconsciousness hit, Prunella stuck out her sword into the air. Impaling Sue Ellen through the chest

"Modlywart...shall be...vanquished..." Prunella passed out and fell on Sue Ellen's dead body. Unconscious but alive

* * *

Meanwhile

"Think they're following us?"Slink asked trying to catch his breath. They were in another wooded area of the island

"I don't think so," Fern said

"Freeze!" a voice barked out

The duo looked over to see Molly, shotgun in hand

"You! You hang out with Four Eyes. Where is that murder?"

"Four Eyes? Murder?" Fern said "Wait! Arthur killed someone!?"

"Heck yeah, he killed my buddy Binky," Molly said

"Binky's dead!?" Slink said in shock

"He dead in my arms," Molly said. A tear rolled down her cheek

"I...I can't believe Arthur was capable of such a thing," Fern said

"I can't believe that puny punk could take Binky down," Slink said

"Look you know where you buddy is not?" Molly asked again pointing her shotgun at them still

"We don't know," Fern said

"Ya, we were just getting away from some maniac with a machine gun back there," Slink said

"Machine gun eh?" Molly said interested

"Look, we shouldn't just be standing around," Fern said "Who knows who else is out there and playing?"

"Good point," Molly said "Drop the weapons!"

"What?" Fern and Slink said

"You heard me! Drop the goods!" Molly said

"But we're friends Molly!" Slink said

"I don't need some patched up twig dragging me down. Or a weasel ratting out four eyes and whoever else he might be with," Molly said "All I care about is justice for my friend and leader of our gang,"

"And I'm not upset Binky's gone to?" Slink said "Plus what if he does have company? Might not be a bad idea to have some backup,"

"I don't need backup," Molly said to Slink "I'm..."

Fern took this moment to whip out her gun and unload on Molly, emptying the whole clip

"Holy shit!" Slink said

However, Molly didn't go down

"...Invincible," Molly finished her sentence and shooting Fern

"How are you...?" Slink got shot to

"Sorry Slink, yet you were just a transfer student from Mighty Mountain. I told the others you weren't Tough Customer Material, yet Rattles insisted we let you in. Nice knife by the way though,"

Molly took both their weapons and continued the hunt for Arthur

* * *

On another part of the island.

"The directions say we should be there soon," Brain said

"You think they'll be other useful stuff at the bunker?" Marina asked

Hopefully," Barin said "At the very least we'll have superior protection against any threats. Plus a great way to aid our friends

"I hope Prunella's okay," Marina said starting to think about her

* * *

Back at the gas station

"They were just hanging there...Just gave up..." Muffy mumbled

"Geez," Buster said "You don't think anyone else has though of...that?" Buster said

"I don't know," Arthur said "I couldn't imagine such a thing,"

"You don't think Francine..!?" Muffy began

"Whoa! No Way!" Buster said "She's a competitor, she'd never give up on anything,"

"Yeah, plus she's so athletic and..."

George began to freak out. He opened a pack of paper bags nearby and began to breath into one

"George?" Arthur and Buster said

"The blood...It was everywhere..." he began

"Blood? Who's blood?" Buster asked

"No, I-I can't tell you," George said

"Something happened to Francine?" Muffy said piecing it together "WHAT HAPPENED TO FRANCINE GEORGE!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Muffy pulled out a grenade

"Whoa!" Arthur and Buster said freaked out

"Start talking! Muffy demanded

"I swaer it wasn't my fault! George said "Before I hid out in the gas station I was running through some woods when I..."

"When you what!?" Muffy said

"Francine...she's dead." Geroge said "Someone shot her, but I swear it wasn't me,"

Muffy was broken then

"Francine's dead," Muffy said "My best friend is gone. I-I..."

Muffy began to cry

"Muffy I'm so..." Arthur said trying to comfort her

"I have nothing to live for anymore." Muffy said

She moved her free hand to the grenade

"RUN!" Arthur cried

A few moments later, the gas station exploded into a giant fireball

Arthur, George and Buster were lucky enough get out in time. Sadly, the fire quickly spread to the tanks outside

And once they exploded, some shrapnel pierced George as they ran away from the station

* * *

 **Survivors**

 **6 and counting**


	7. Standoff

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Buster said as he and Arthur ran from the gas station. "That was nuts!"

The bunny looked back at the cloud of smoke rising up off in the distance

"I know," Arthur said "We have to get far away from the station though. That explosion will surely attract whosoever is still playing out there,"

Buster stopped just then

"Buster?" Arthur said

"Say Arthur," his best friend said "How many of us do you think are left?"

"What?" Arthur said

"I mean, Muffy, those two other kids. Who's to say we aren't the last two?" Buster said "I mean Binky went nuts and tried to kill us. George went a little crazy. And now Muffy, she..."

Buster fell to the ground and began sobbing "Face it Arthur! We're dead!"

"No Buster," Arthur said trying to relax his friend "We're still..."

Buster held up his boomerang

"Stay away from me!" the bunny cried

Arthur was taken back by this

"Buster! What are you doing!?" he said

"All we have is a blade and this lousy thing!" Buster yelled "You really think we stand a chance against any players? Maybe...Maybe we shouldn't have wasted our time in that gas station,"

"And then what?" Arthur argued "Be just like whoever's killing out there?"

"Oh sure," Buster said "Wouldn't want to die with a dirty conscience. Oh wait. I know now we could have been out arming ourselves better! Instead of dying like cowards!"

"Now you're talking nuts!" Arthur proclaimed "We..."

"BANG!" a gunshot hit a nearby tree where the duo were

"And here I thought I missed the opportunity to to avenge Binky," Molly's voice said as she walked into view "Guess that explosion was a blessing in disguise. Led me right to you Four Eyes. You murderer!"

"Murderer?" Arthur said surprised "But Binky was fine after we left the school,"

"Yeah, he just fell after Arthur threw that..." Buster then realized he wasn't helping

"So it's true eh?" Molly said pointing the pistol she got from Fern at them "He died in my arms. Seems only fitting you suffer how that felt before you go,"

Molly pointed the gun at Buster, ready to fire. "Bye bye Bu..."

"AH!" Arthur cried as he charged at Molly with his machete letting it down on the girls chest

Only then learn that wasn't a good move

"Bullet proof vest motherfucker!" Molly laughed as she pistol whipped Arthur in the head. Busting his glasses

The aardvark fell to the ground in pain, bleeding a bit as well

"Arthur!" Buster cried as threw his boomerang

Yet Molly ducked the attack

"Ha! That all you got little..."

"WHACK!" the boomerang came back and hit Molly in the back of the head

"Ouch!" Molly said rubbing the back of her head "What was th...?"

Buster then tackled Molly and began to punch her in the face

"This is what you get for hurting my friend!" the rabbit cried

"GET OFF!" Molly said easily shoving the boy bunny off her, as if he were an infant

The killer female rabbit got up

Buster was now trying to help Arthur out, they both knew they couldn't beat Molly

"You both have just entered a whole universe of pain boys!" Molly said holding her shotgun now

Yet just as she cocked it ready, the roar of an engine filled the air

"What the?" the three said

Just then, an armored battle tank of a truck plowed down into where the battle was

"Freeze!" The brains voice said over a radio "Drop your weapons!"

"Brain?" Buster said surprised

Molly quickly dashed near the two boys, bashing Buster with her gun, then aiming it's barrel at Arthur.

"Try anything funny and I'll pop these two!"

Yet as she was doing that, Brain opened the hatch of the truck and was now manning the turret atop the vehicle. It's gun now aimed at Molly

"Stand down or I'll have no choice to use force!" he said

"She's got a bullet proof vest!" Buster said

"That bullet proof vest can't survive the huge rounds from this behemoth of a weapon!" Brain said

Molly kept her gun on Arthur and Buster. Brain kept the trucks on Molly

It was a standoff

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ugh, what happened?" Prunella said getting up

Only to see she was laying on Sue Ellen's corpse

"AH!" she cried in utter terror as she saw her dead friend. Along with the fact the poodle was covered in Sue Ellen's blood, and only wearing her bra and panties.

Apparently her fight with the tomboy feline had caused her to snap back into reality

"W-w-what's going on?" She said

* * *

 **No one died this chapter**

 **l8ter**


	8. The Twist

Prunella was at a loss for words

One of her friend was just lying there, dead. A look of pure terror on Sue Ellen's face

"Did I..? No! I-I couldn't have done that," Prunella said. The poodle's mind desperately trying to figure out an explanation for what this all was.

"Ow! My head!" she said rubbing her temple. Still feeling the effects of getting stuck in the head with a small chunk of metal that was her machine gun. Which also made her memories a blur now.

As she removed her hand though, she noticed the bits of dried blood on it.

"Huh!" she gasped in fear. She looked back at the dead body before her, and felt the new wound on her forehead

"B-but it doesn't make seance! Why would I..?

Just then she heard a voice off in the distance

"Marina?" Prunella said hearing the familiar voice of her best friend.

She looked back down at the weapons, Sue Ellen still had her kunai knife in her hand

"I don't know what's going on, yet I won't let anyone hurt you Marina!" Prunella said. Reluctantly taking the weapons with her and running off

* * *

The standoff continued

"Molly, we're not the enemy here," Brain said trying to reason with her "It's the guy that put us on the island, he's who we should be focused on fighting,"

"He's also the guy that gave you that ride!" Molly said "You think he's not aware of how well armed we are? He's probably got a whole army of highly trained goons! For all we know that truck's probably rigged to explode like these collars even! If you're stupid enough to try an use it on him."

"So we're still just suppose to kill each other until only one of us is left?! Like he wants?" Marina said over the trucks radio

"We all dead," Molly said, tears starting to form in her eyes "Do you all really believe their is a way off this island? That if one of us really does win, _Mr. Godlike Madman_ will just let us go? Return to Elwood City and pretend nothing ever happened? Huh!? Like we won't go to the cops? Or all the parents won't want justice? That they'll just think nothing of the fact we killed their children? What about are own moms and dads? Knowing their kid is a killer?"

"We haven't killed anyone!" Busster said

"SHUT UP!" Molly said shoving the barrel of her gun into Busters head a bit

"Face it smart boy, we're already dead," Molly said "Yet I'm not leaving this world without Binky getting the justice he deserves!"

"So that's it?" Arthur spoke up

"I SAID...!"

"What about James?!" Arthur cried

Molly stopped at hearing her little brothers name

"You're little brother, and my little sister. How do we know we're not the first ones this guy has abducted? How do we know he won't do it again!? You're okay with throwing your life away? Fine! But they deserve better, they deserve to live in a safe world! So if you just want us all to die, and not even attempt to learn anything or stop the maniac that threw us in here! Go ahead! Kill us all right now!"

Molly's eyes began to fill with tears once again. She looked at everyone around her, this rag tag bunch of kids.

Marina stepped out of the truck

"We can do it Molly, we can beat this! Together,"

Molly pulled her gun way from Arthur and Busters heads

"So, what do we..?"

"BANG!"

Suddenly Molly's head burst open with blood. Yet as she fell, her shotgun went off. It's shells hitting Brain, which in turn caused him to active the trucks gun turret. A volley of bullets hitting Arthur, Buster, and Marina as Brain fell back. His corpse holding a literal death grip on the turret

Thankfully for Marina, she just got hit in the leg. Arthur and Buster weren't so lucky

"Marina!" a voice cried out

The blind rabbit knew that voice oh so well

"Prunella!?" she said

"Marina I'm here!" Prunella said "Oh my gosh! Your leg!"

"No time!" Marina said "Someone's shooting at us! We have to go!"

Prunella's heart sank

"Prunella!" Marina said urgently

"M-Marina..." Prunella said "Molly was about to shoot you...right?"

"No..." Marina said "She was going to join us and..."

Marina then figured it out

"You killed Molly?!" the blind rabbit cried

"I didn't know!" Prunella cried "You were standing between two heavily armed people! Buster and Arthur were on he ground! What was I suppose to assume?"

Marina began to feel cold

"You...just ruined..."

"No!" Prunella cried "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what was going on!"

The poodle was bawling her eyes out

"...Everything..." Marina said, then her body went limp. She was dead

Prunella held her dead friend in arms

Soon enough a chopper appeared overhead and landed nearby

A few armed solider looking people came out, followed by someone wearing a hood

"Congratulations," the mysterious man said removing their hood "You're the winner, Prudy,"

Prunella was shocked at who she was looking at "Rubella?!" she said seeing her sisters face

"Prudy. Prudy," her sister said again and again

* * *

"Prudy?" Rubella said "C'mon wake up, you're going to miss..."

"AH!" Prunella said sitting up in her bed

"You!" Prunella grabbed her sister

"Hey, what's with all the..? Whoa Prudy!" Their mom said seeing her daughters fight

"Mom?" Prunella said "Then she began to realize where she was now,"

"Geez sis, what was that all about?" Rubella said rubbing where her little sister had grabbed her

"Yes, what was with that violent outburst?" Prunella's mom asked

"I just had the craziest dream," the young poodle said "A bunch of my friends and I were on this island, and..."

"You had to fight to the death?" Rubella said finishing her sisters sentence

"Yeah... Wait? How'd you..?"

"I told you that movie was rated R for a reason," Rubella said "But you insisted to seeing it with me anyway cause we were already at the theater and the new Henry Screever film had just sold out,"

"Oh ya," Prunella said "I went and saw what you were going to see with your friends," Prunella said

"Must've been one heck of crazy film," their mom said "C'mon, maybe a little yoga and granola will calm your head dear,"

"Yeah, yoga's always real relaxing for me," Prunella said getting up and getting ready to do some with her mom

Meanwhile, in the sky above Prunella's home

"Sir, the reports of our experiment have just been received," an alien said

"I see," the alien said looking them over "This research will be valuable toward our goal of world domination! Foolish creatures, we shall pit them against eachother, then take over once they're done beating themselves up!"

* * *

"AH!" Buster cried waking up in his own bed "Whoa, that was one crazy dream,"

"You said it," Rubella said in the bed with him

* * *

"AH!" Rubella cried

"Ruby?" her mom said coming into her room "Dear did you have the nightmare about the Tibbles again?"

"Next time I'll just watch Herny Screever with Prunella," Rubella said

 **The end**


End file.
